Dîner spécial
by Mijoqui
Summary: Ashe avait invité son professeur, Byleth, à un dîner pour le remercier. Et aussi, pour tenter de le séduire. Ashe, par contre n'était pas vraiment très bon séducteur. Heureusement, grâce aux autres étudiants de l'académie, et de leurs techniques et astuces, il était certain de pouvoir séduire son professeur ! [spoil chapitre 4]


**J'ai dû laisser Fire Emblem : Three Houses, avec beaucoup de difficultés, pour écrire ce petit OS. J'avais vraiment pas d'idée de titre... Spoil du chapitre 4 du jeu, et des personnalités des personnages.**

**Je voulais vraiment écrire sur Ashe car dès que je l'ai vu dans le premier trailer, j'avais flashé sur lui ! Et j'adore son histoire, même si je n'ai pas encore fini le jeu. Que voulez-vous, je suis attiré par les personnages aux cheveux gris (Ìñigo/Laslow, Kana, Ashe...)**

**Je préfère M!Byleth, mais je joue avec F!Byleth, pour me marier avec Ashe. Donc, j'ai écrit cet OS pour les mettre ensemble. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ashe attendait devant les grilles du monastère, les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître et à illuminer le ciel. Il avait invité son professeur à prendre le dîner avec lui, l'étudiant espérait qu'il viendrait. Ce repas était pour le remercier de tous les efforts que le mercenaire avait fait pour lui remonter le moral, après la mort de son père adoptif... Et aussi, pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pris le thé avec lui, quand il lui avait demandé.

Il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes d'argent après avoir payé l'addition, pourtant cela lui faisait plaisir d'inviter la personne qui avait fait tant d'effort pour le faire sourire. Dès que Dimitri lui avait raconté les exploits du mercenaire qui l'avait sauvé, Ashe avait su qu'il était comme les héros dans ses contes. Et il ne s'était pas trompé ! Byleth incarnait parfaitement les héros sobres et prêt à tout pour les personnes qui lui sont chères, que l'étudiant affectionnait tant.

Face aux coups de vents froid, l'adolescent se mit à grelotter. Un rire le fit sursauter, puis il sentit une masse reposant sur ses deux épaules, l'archer la regarda et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la cape de son professeur – c'était plutôt un manteau, mais comme Byleth s'en servait comme une cape...

« Un vrai héros... » murmura Ashe pour lui même.

Le professeur et son élève s'étaient mis en route vers le restaurant. Ashe commençait à douter sur le trajet, qu'allait-il faire si Byleth n'aimait pas l'endroit ? Il ne devait pas sans faire, Dorothea lui avait certifié que tous les hommes adoraient cet endroit. Même Ingrid, l'avait adoré quand la chanteuse l'y avait emmené ! Et après cette soirée, l'héritière de la maison Galatea n'arrêtait pas de parler de la diva. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter... Du moins, sur ce point.

L'archer lançait des œillades discrètes en direction du mercenaire, il ne se lassait pas du spectacle, son professeur faisait les grands yeux sur tous les édifices de cette grande ville, et il ne pouvait que trouver la moue de Byleth adorable. Il ne devait pas beaucoup sortir, trop préoccupé par son travail, pensait l'étudiant. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son professeur éprouver des sentiments, contrairement à son début dans l'académie. Il pourrait peut-être même éprouver des sentiments... Envers sa personne ! À cette pensée, le cœur de l'étudiant accéléra et il devint cramoisie... Heureusement, la pénombre lui permettait de cacher son changement de teinte.

« Avez-vous d'autres points forts que le fait de manier un arc ? »

Byleth fit sortir l'étudiant de sa rêverie et brisa le silence qui c'était installé depuis le début du chemin. Ashe ne savait quoi répondre. Il devait vite trouver quelque chose à lui répondre ! La seule chose qu'il savait c'était de ne pas faire comme Lorenz, s'il ne voulait pas griller toutes les chances de sortir avec le mercenaire, un jour. Hors de question de se vanter et de le faire fuir !

Par contre, il avait entendu que toutes les filles aimaient les balades à cheval de Ferdinand. Cela les faisait fondre, apparemment. Il pourrait risquer de lui dire cela, même si, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'entre l'étudiant et les chevaux c'étaient une grande histoire d'amour.

« Heu... J'en ai pas vraiment d'autres... Je me suis amélioré en équitation ! Mais j'en suis encore loin comparé aux autres. répondit Ashe, incertain de sa réponse.

\- Je pourrais vous aider à vous améliorer, je suis votre professeur, après tout. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le cœur de l'étudiant se mit à battre à la chamade. Et ce n'était que le début du rendez-vous ! Pouvoir avoir encore plus de cours avec Byleth était comme un rêve pour l'archer. L'étudiant pourrait lui donner des pâtisseries pour le remercier de ses enseignements, il en avait appris à en faire auprès de Mercedes.

Arrivé devant l'enceinte du restaurant, Ashe fut impressionné par l'envergure du bâtiment. Deux étages et le rez-de-chaussé constituaient le restaurant, et l'archer pouvait sentir toute l'effervescence qu'émaner le restaurant, depuis l'extérieur. Il se rendit compte que Byleth était en train de traverser la porte, certainement guider par son nez, et il lui courut après. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son rencard !

Arrivé à la suite de Byleth, dans le restaurant, l'archer était émerveillé. Le rez-de-chaussé était déjà noir de monde, venant tous de l'aristocratie. Dorothea ne lui avait pas menti sur le lieu, même s'il ne pensait pas que l'endroit était si noble... Une chose de sûr, sa bourse sentira passé le coût de cette soirée. À cette pensée, Ashe était bien déterminé à confesser ses sentiments à son professeur ! Mais après le repas, une fois le ventre rassasié on est plus apte à s'engager, selon les dires de Raphael.

Ashe profita de l'absence du mercenaire, qui était allé leur trouvé une table auprès du personnel, pour relever sa manche et regardait une nouvelle fois la marque que Petra lui avait dessiné sur l'avant-bras. Il ne comprenait pas la forme : deux courbes, peinte à la peinture rouge, qui s'entremêlaient et se défaisaient sans logique particulière. D'après Petra, cette marque aide à ce que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Exactement, ce qu'il lui fallait !

Le mercenaire était de retour, accompagné par un serveur. Le serveur les installèrent sur une table proche de l'entrée, et située juste en face de la fenêtre. La table était recouverte par une nappe blanche, quelques pétales de fleurs dispersées avec parcimonie, et des bougies disposées sur une chandelle, pour créer une ambiance romantique. Une fois l'employé parti, Ashe ne sut comment agir. Devait-il tirer la chaise de son professeur, pour lui permettre de s'asseoir ? Tous les chevaliers de ses contes le faisaient, sauf que ce n'était qu'exclusivement des femmes... Byleth le prendrait-il mal ? Il allait quand même le faire, c'était l'intention qui comptait, après tout. Du moins, il espérait.

L'archer tira la chaise du mercenaire, sous ses yeux. Il entendit Byleth retenir un rire, certainement au vu de son hésitation face à son action, et il souriait, puis alla s'asseoir. L'étudiant ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait fier, peut-être que faire rire et sourire son professeur y était pour quelque chose. C'était si rare...

« Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, cela vous va ravir ! l'archer avait prononcé cette phrase sans réfléchir, et il sentait le rouge montait. Il devait se rattraper. Pas que vous n'êtes pas beau en faisant la tête, hein ? Enfin... Je sais que vous ne faites pas la tête... Mais... Comment dire... tandis qu'Ashe cherchait ses mots, le mercenaire se mit à rire.

\- Ha ha ha ! Je ne l'ai pas mal pris, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

L'archer était rassuré, mais alors qu'il s'était assis, il assista à une scène pour le moins curieuse, redonnant vie à ses inquiétudes. Byleth se tenait devant lui, et son expression faciale changeait, comme s'il avait une conversation avec une personne. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, d'où son inquiétude au sujet de son professeur.

Le rire de Byleth avait été cristallin, et l'étudiant avait senti des papillons migré dans son ventre. Sa seule envie était de fendre sur les lèvres de son professeur, mais il devait se retenir. Peut-être qu'après ce rendez-vous... Il le souhaitait.

Il s'était aperçu qu'il avait toujours la cape de son mentor sur le dos. Ashe voulu la lui rendre, mais Byleth refusa, préférant que son élève la garde jusqu'au lendemain, pour éviter qu'il attrape mal. Il devait être aussi rouge que la couleur de la classe des Aigles de jais... Alors il fit un sourire resplendissant, comme ceux qu'il avait appris auprès de Sylvain. L'archer crut avoir vu deux petites tâches rosées sur les joues du mercenaire, mais il devait rêver.

Dès que Byleth s'était assis, le même serveur était arrivé pour prendre leur commande. Devant l'air gêné qu'arborait le mercenaire, qui était irrésistible – il tenait à le marquer –, il prit la commande pour eux deux. L'étudiant avait surpris une conversation entre Linhardt et Ignatz sur un menu aphrodisiaque, pour que le paresseux puisse séduire Marianne. Tout naturellement, il choisit ce menu – quelle chance que le restaurant le proposait ! – et ce sans aucune arrière pensée...

Un silence était revenu entre les deux homme, en attendant leur repas. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup, c'était pour cela qu'il était allé demandé à Léonie des sujets de conversation, elle connaissait tellement bien son père. Et comme dit le proverbe, tel père tel fils...

Pourtant lorsqu'il avait demandé à son professeur quel était son alcool préféré, ou c'était comment de diriger un troupe de mercenaire itinérant, et au vu des yeux exorbités de Byleth, l'étudiant sut que ce n'était pas les meilleures questions à poser... Le mercenaire n'avait plus toucher à son entrée depuis qu'il avait posé ces questions. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait traumatisé, s'il ne touchait plus à son assiette ! Le mercenaire devait plus tenir de sa mère...

Après que l'archer se soit égosillé les poumons, avec la même intensité qu'un cri de Bernadetta, pour faire revenir Byleth à leur réalité, le repas continua dans le calme. Ashe avait choisi comme nouveau sujet de discussion, de complimenter le professeur sur son dernier combat contre Felix, qui l'avait remporté haut la main. Il avait certainement un air enfantin en complimentant le mercenaire, mais il n'avait jamais vu un style de combat comme le sien ! Et comme Byleth souriait, il pensait que cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

L'étudiant profita de l'attente de leur dessert, pour sortir de son uniforme une fleur et l'offrit au mercenaire. Dedue lui avait dit qu'on offrait cette fleur en Duscur à l'être qu'on aimait. Il ne pensait pas que Byleth puisse connaître la signification de la fleur, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de la lui offrir. Il crut rêver une nouvelle fois, quand deux autres points rosées sont apparus sur les joues du mercenaire.

L'archer attendait une réaction de son professeur, par rapport au repas qu'il avait ingurgité. Pourtant ni un geste, ni une parole était sorti de l'ordinaire de sa part. À croire que l'aphrodisiaque ne lui faisait pas d'effet. Ashe, en tout cas, en ressentait bien l'effet, lui...

Le dessert était une glace, une véritable aubaine pour l'étudiant pour faire redescendre ses ardeurs ! Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à de pas sauter sur son professeur. Le repas allait être fini, et leur relation n'avait pas tellement avancé, à son grand regret.

Il avait appris à maîtriser, un peu, la magie, auprès d'Annette et de Lysithea, c'était le moment de l'utiliser. Il se concentra sur les flammes des bougies, elles redoublèrent d'intensité, malheureusement rien d'autre se passa. Ashe essaya de mettre tout son énergie, pour que les flammes dessinent un cœur, mais toujours rien. Byleth consola l'adolescent, et il se dit que même si cela n'avait pas marché son professeur avait remarqué ses efforts.

L'archer tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, pour admirer la ville. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées – qui tournaient toutes autour du mercenaire –, il aperçu une cape jaune volait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cet objet, puisqu'une douce chaleur et des frissons se propageaient de sa main, posé sur la table, jusqu'à l'ensemble de son corps. Lorsqu'il regarda pourquoi il avait cette réaction physique, Ashe croisa les orbes céruléennes de son professeur. Ce simple regard suffi à électriser l'adolescent, d'autant plus que la tête du mercenaire devait se trouver à cinq centimètres de la sienne ! Et elle se rapprochait de plus en plus...

La seule chose que l'étudiant put faire était de fermer les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la respiration du mercenaire sur son visage. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à la chamade. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, et cela allait enfin se réaliser ! Enfin !

Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas se rapprochait de leur emplacement. Sûrement un serveur voulant s'occuper d'une table qui était proche de la leur. Quoi d'autre ? Une voix familière brisa les espoirs de l'archer...

« Professeur ! Et Ashe ! Vous tombez à pics ! »

l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux pour constater que Byleth s'était éloigné. Et Claude était apparu à côté du mercenaire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, les autres élèves l'appelaient « professeur », ils n'étaient pas leur professeur, alors pourquoi ? L'arrivé de Claude ne présageait rien de bon... Il était très déçu que le baiser n'ai pas eu lieu...

« Voyez-vous professeur, j'étais en train de me balader en dehors de la ville, quand un groupe de bandits m'ont attaqué ! Alors, j'ai fait une...

\- Retraite stratégique, on sait... répondit en cœur les deux tourtereaux.

\- Exactement ! Claude fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit soupirer les deux autres. Sauf que malheureusement, ces truands m'ont suivi et maintenant ils sèment la pagaille en ville... J'ai donc besoin de votre aide ! Mais nous ne serons pas seuls, j'ai retrouvé Hilda sur le chemin, et elle va nous aider. la concernée sortit de l'ombre de son délégué.

\- Moi, me battre ? se questionna la rose, avant de prendre un ton plus mielleux. Je pensais plutôt aller chercher les autres... Je suis si fragile, je serais un poids pour vous ! Et puis, j'irai aussi chercher Caspar, pour me remplacer. Quand je n'ai pas mes heures de sommeil, je suis inutile.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas que t'ailles chercher Caspar, mais t'es sûr qu'il acceptera ? demanda le délégué. Par contre, faudra que tu les guides jusqu'ici.

\- Promis ! s'exclama Hilda, en tournant sur elle même, comme une enfant. Et pour Caspar, aucun souci, il est fou de moi ! »

La rose se mit à rire, tout en se diriger vers la sortie. Elle laissa échapper un bref « salut » au trio, avant de disparaître. Ashe soupira, un combat n'était pas la meilleure façon de terminer ce rendez-vous.

« Allez-viens Ashe ! Et Claude prit le poignée de l'archer, dans une main, et dans l'autre, il prit la glace de l'étudiant, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Vous nous rejoignez, professeur ? Avant que le délégué l'entraîna dehors, Ashe entendit son professeur lui faire des excuses, dans un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Cela doit certainement être le fait de l'aphrodisiaque contenu dans le plat... »

* * *

Byleth voyait son petit archer disparaître dans la nuit, avec Claude. Il ne pensait pas qu'en rejoignant l'académie des officiers, il ferait la connaissance de l'amour... Pourtant, il en avait tous les symptômes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tenter de l'embrasser, il était son professeur. Et leur relation ne pourra jamais changer. Le mercenaire espérait avoir la chance de revoir Ashe, dans quelques années, et peut-être que là, leur relation pourra changer.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as failli faire ? Pourquoi, je suis avec un idiot pareil ? Pour une fois que je suis contente de le voir débarquer... La petite voix dans sa tête, répondant au nom de Sothis, était venue lui passer un savon. Et, en plus, t'as le culot de mettre cette action sur le compte de l'aphrodisiaque, alors que c'est clairement pas toi à qui cela fait effet... C'est à moi, à qu'il fait effet ! Et ce, pour une raison inconnue. Ha, qu'es-ce que j'en ai envie... Si seulement, je n'étais pas coincé ici... »

Le professeur laissa continuer Sothis dans son monologue, et se prépara à quitter le restaurant. Avant de partir, il avait laissé une note pour l'addition, qui disait de mettre l'addition sur le compte de l'Église de Seiros. Elle lui devait bien cela, après tout ce qu'il avait pour elle.

Avant de se jeter dans la bataille, Byleth pensait à revenir dans le temps, pour faire en sorte que ce rendez-vous puisse se terminer mieux. Même si cela l'étonnerait que le pouvoir de Sothis, puisse remonter le temps aussi loin, afin de prévenir Claude de ne pas sortir... Et aussi, pour qu'il soit peut-être plus éloquent que maintenant. Ashe avait fait pratiquement toute la conversation seul, il pensait que s'il remontait le temps, cela l'aiderait à parler.

Pourtant, l'idée de remonter dans le temps, ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela. Il ne voulait pas que son élève oublie cette soirée, et lui aussi, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était peut-être pas la soirée parfaite, mais c'était _leur _soirée. Et pour rien au monde, il l'échangerait. C'est dans cette état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea vers le champ de bataille, il ne fallait pas que son adorable Ashe puisse avoir la moindre blessure.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin ! Alors que pensez-vous de cet OS ?**

**Les retraites stratégiques de Claude m'ont laissé une forte impression... J'aime vraiment le personnage de Sothis, et ces dialogues, alors il était obligé que je la mette.**

**Ashe est mon personnage préféré du jeu, pour l'instant, et vous, c'est qui ? Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


End file.
